A hybrid vehicle is provided with a power supply capable of sending/receiving electric power to/from a rotating electric machine. Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-209969 (Patent Document 1) discloses a hybrid vehicle including a power supply control system for using a high voltage inverter and a motor in a low voltage battery module.
The power supply control system disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-209969 (Patent Document 1) includes at least one inverter providing adjusted electric power to a vehicular traction motor and a plurality of power supply stages, each having a battery and a boost/buck DC-DC converter, arranged in parallel for providing DC power to at least one inverter. The power supply stages are controlled so that output voltage to at least one inverter is maintained.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-209969    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-109840    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-335151